flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Brilliant Talent Festival - Noble Grace
The 3rd Anniversary series of limited edition Equipment such as 3rd Anniversary Ring (3rdアニバーサリーの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Story In the second half of the event players are presented with the following choices in the sotry events before certain event missions. Intermediate 2 Choice *That girl needs to be prioritized. *After we've dealt with the situation with the missing girl. High Class 2 Choice *Before that, about the security... *It might be about time when the pests start moving out... Like all choices of this sort the results have no lasting affect on the story and no impact on gameplay or stats. The results of alternate selections can be viewed at any time by replaying the scene. Currency As the reprint event, earn Coleus' Seal Stone / コリウスの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev78-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev78-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. The general format resembles the previous poll event. Polling Place At the polling place, you can use your Tickets to vote on your favorites character(s). The tabs at the top are as follows from left-to-right. *All characters *Owned characters *Characters you have voted for Note that for characters with alternate versions, only the original form will appear. Consequently, if you only own an alternate form of a particular flower knight, they will appear as the original form in your list of owned characters. You can narrow down your search for the character you want by using the filter at the upper-right. *None *Slash Type *Blunt Type *Thrust Type *Magic Type *Blossom Hill *Lily Wood *Banana Ocean *Bergamot Valley *Winter Rose *Lotus Lake *6 Star *5 Star *4 Star *3 Star *2 Star What Players Get You will get the following rewards upon earning a certain amount of Tickets. This total is cumulative, so using the tickets to vote will not put you behind on getting your rewards. What Characters Get These are what are planned to be given out to poll winners. The winner of the 2* - 4* Ranking is the character that had the most votes out of the 2*, 3*, and 4* Rankings. Event characters are the ones earned from events instead of gacha. It does not include Serial Code characters who also can't be obtained through gacha. Newcomers are any characters implemented after 1/24/2017. Aside from the relation between the 2* - 4* ranking and rankings for separate rarities, winners are chosen such that there is no overlap. As a result, each type of ranking outside of the overall ranking had chosen its winners such that, if someone already won some category, the 2nd place and onwards character would become the winner instead. For example, Aconite got 1st place in the overall rankings, but that means she would be 1st place in the Winter Rose rankings as well. Since Aconite already got a reward, the winner would instead be Saffron who got the 2nd highest votes amongst all Winter Rose characters. Midway Result Announcements While the event runs, you can view the flower knights in the top 100 rankings. The highest placed characters have their placement hidden, but a certain amount of lower placed characters will be visible. The characters with consealed placements will be listed in alphabetical order instead of by number of votes. Final Results ev78-poll result.jpg|Poll result screen ev78-theater result.jpg|Flower Knight Theater A summary of the results can be viewed from the Album in the Office or by looking at the screenshot of the Flower Knight Theater in this section. Top 100 Rankings Character #100 was Tree of a Thousand Stars with 3,438,491 votes. The lowest placement was Annabelle at 347th place with 16,023 votes. Her unpopularity may be a result of her being a Serial Code character given out only from Nico Nico Douga live streams. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages There were no unique Secret Gardens that appeared from stages in this event. Summonable Bonus Stages These cost Cards to summon. Experience Bonus Stage *Japanese: 団長経験の祭典会場 *English: Festival Place of Commander Experience *Summoned with the upper-left, cyan button. Costs 10 Cards. Gold Bonus Stage *Japanese: ゴールドの祭典会場 *English: Festival Place of Gold *Summoned with the upper-right, red button. Costs 10 Cards. Flower Knight Strengthening Bonus Stage *Japanese: 花騎士強化の祭典会場 *English: Festival Place of Flower Knight Strengthening *Summoned with the lower-left, yellow button. Costs 20 Cards. *If you use multiple batches of Cards, the items you get from chests are duplicated for each extra batch used. Equipment Strengthening Bonus Stage *Japanese: 装備強化の祭典会場 *English: Festival Place of Equipment Strengthening *Summoned with the lower-right, purple button. Costs 20 Cards. *If you use multiple batches of Cards, the items you get from chests are duplicated for each extra batch used. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Differences With Previous Events Event rewards prior to 500 Tickets were added to the lineup. The previous poll gave out rewards to characters with "interesting" numbers. The previous poll also had a category for each attack type. However, it did not have a ranking for newcomers. Category:Events Category:Story Choices